


Dimitri's Personal Retainer

by Rocha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocha/pseuds/Rocha
Summary: Dimitri has a new personal retainer after the tragedy that took his friends and step-mother.*loosely connected vignettes of Dimitri and Byleth





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a story where Dimitri didn't lose everyone important in his life. I’m planning on creating a prologue for this story but I don't know when that will occur.

Dimitri is unable to leave his father's side after the event. Losing his step-mother and the others left its painful mark on Dimitris heart, but at least he had his father. He can see his behavior exasperates the maids assigned to his care but feels little remorse for his actions. His father, indulges in his selfishness, requesting that the maids bring Dimitris food with his and allowing Dimitri to curl up next to him the past few nights. Dimitri knows it is unbecoming of a future king of Fearghus to act this way but he finds he cares little at this point in time

There isn’t much in the way of entertainment in his father's room. Given that his father has been sentenced to bed rest, there is little the both of them can do. HIs father had taken to reading and Dimitri followed his example.

There was a knock on the door that broke Dimitri out of his reverie. He grips the dagger in his pocket tightly. His father doesn't look up from his book before calling out ‘come in’.

Lord Rodrigue enters much to Dimitris relief as he releases his grip. Lord Rodrigue had come as fast as he could to help in the aftermath of the tragedy. Guilt swirled in Dimitri gut. Lord Rodrigue had been a strong pillar of support for his family even when he had his own grief to shift through.

“I hope your feeling better, dear friend.”

Lambert gave a large smile. “As well as can be expected.” He closed his book and set it to the side. 

Lord Rodrigue turned and gave a small smile at Dimitri. “And you, your highness? I hope your father hasn't been boring you too terribly.”

Dimitri shook his head vigorously. “No, I’ve been enjoying father's company very much.”

There was a snort of laughter coming from the direction of his father.“You heard him, the only one who thinks I’m bad company is you Rodrigue.”

“Not many have known you as long as I have either.” 

“That is true.” He said with a chuckle. “So what brings you to my chambers.”

“I found them just as you requested.”

Dimitri gave a confused look at his father. 

Lambert gave a small sigh. “Let them enter.”

Lord Rodrigue nodded opening the door ushering someone in. Dimitri blinked. It was the girl with the blank stare that helped him escape to safety that day. Dimitri swallowed still a little unnerved by her presence. 

His father seemed unperturbed by the girl as he gave her an easy going smile. “Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I know it must have been hard to find time given past events.”

The girl only shrugged. “It wasnt a problem.” She said softly, her voice neutral.

Lambert nodded his head. “Nonetheless, I appreciate it. We have not been properly introduced. My name is Lambert Egite Blayddiyd and yours.”

There was a long pause. The girl looked slowly from Lord Rodrigue stern expression to Lamberts smiling face. “Byleth Eisner.”

“A fine name that is.” His father says without missing a beat. He turned to Lord Rodrigue. “Would you mind getting one of the servants and bringing some tea.” 

Lord Rodrigue raised an eyebrow at the request. Giving a pointed look at Lambert.

“Come now, you’ll only be gone for a second.”

Lord Rodrigue gives a long suffering sigh before obliging to his father's request.

His father's gaze returns to Byleth who has not moved since entering the room.  
“Dimitri would you mind grabbing a chair for our guest to sit in.”

“O-of course father.” Dimitri says, quickly jumping down from his seat and very carefully walked across the room. He could feel Byleths gaze on his back making him feel even more nervous. He placed the chair carefully near the table that was near his father's bed. He sat back down in his small corner of the room.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me. The healers have ordered me to bed rest for the foreseeable future. So I wont be able to join you at the table.”

“That's alright.” Byleth said simplym she hesitated for a moment, before taking a seat. 

There was a long awkward silence that left Dimitri squirming. 

“I also wanted to thank you for calling me in, um, your highness?”

Dimitri stared astounded by the obvious blunder. His father to his credit just laughed. “You may call me Lambert if you like.”

“I dont think I should do that.” Byleth says carefully. “But nonetheless, I wanted to give you my thanks for giving my father a proper burial.”

“It was the least I could have done. He saved my life, your father.”

Dimitri blinked a little shocked by the revelation. Actually, on closer inspection she didn’t see much older than he was. The way she carried herself, Dimitri assumed she was an adult.

“Even so, you have my thanks.” Byleth said, standing up and pushing her chair in. “I don't want to take anymore of your time then I already have.”

“You wouldn't be taking any of my time. At least stay for tea.”

“That's not necessary. May I be excused?”

“Do you have a family that can take you in?” Dimitris father asked ignoring her request. 

Byleth looked down on the floor.“Not really, my father was the only family I knew.”  
Dimitri clutched the side of his chair tightly.

“I see. If that's the case would you consider staying here in the castle.”

Byleth looked up sharply her face still unreadable, but Dimitri had a feeling the question caught her off guard. 

“I..”

Lord Rodrigue entered the room at this point with a maid in tow. The room had grown incredibly tense.

“Is something the matter?”

“I was just asking Byleth how she would feel living here at the castle.

Lord Rodrigue looked at his father incredulously. “Lambert, don't you think this is the worst time to be introducing new faces to your staff.

“Your worry too much, old friend, besides, you yourself told me she did a sound job protecting Dimitri.”

“Even so, you trust too much.”

Byleth clears her throat. “I appreciate the offer, your, um. Well, I appreciate your offer, but I don't want to cause any undue burden.”

“You wouldn't be causing any undue burden.”

There was a silence again. The maid who had been standing awkwardly in the corner took this time to set up the tea on the table. And leaving quickly without so much as another word.

“Nonsense, you would actually be doing me a favor. Dimitri needs a new personal retainer after all.” 

“Your Majesty.” Rodrigue said, his disapproval evident in his tone. “Please, think this through for a second.”

Lambert motioned for a cup of tea on the table. Dimitri quickly jumped from his seat to help his father. He started pouring the tea carefully bing mindful to not let any spill. He carefully handed out the cup to his father.

“Her father was Jaralt Eisner, shouldn’t that inspire little confidence.” Lambert said accepting the cup with a smile.

“What about Dimitri. Don’t you think he should have a say in this.”

Now the focus of the conversation had focused on him. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. He risked a peek at Byleth which was a mistake because now he was staring directly into her eyes. He turned away, and looked at his father who looked at him encouragingly.

“I dont mind.” He said quickly before he could change his mind.

“So it's settled, what do you say Byleth.

“I, well,” She looked down at the floor. “Okay.”


	2. Day 7

Dimitri woke up to the loud consistent sound of knocking coming from his father's door. He yawned noticing that his father had already woken up a long time ago and was enjoying his breakfast. 

“Come in.” His father said as he cut into a piece of sausage. When he Caught Dimitris eye, he gave his son a smile and ruffled his hair.

Before Dimitri could protest to the childlike treatment he saw Byleth enter the room. She was wearing the traditional knights attire of Faerghus. The only difference being her coat which was gray and carried its own insignia that he didn’t recognize. And oddly enough, the sleeves were ripped leaving the coat to be nothing more than a cape. He frowned, unable to comprehend how that was going to help her through the Faerghus Winter.

She cleared her throat. “I’m here, just as you requested,” She paused for a moment before finishing with. “your majesty.” It seemed that somebody had told her how to correctly refer to the king. Most likely Rodrigue, if their last meeting was anything to go by. 

His father chuckled under his breath seemingly amused by Byleths behavior. “Yes, would you be able to escort Dimitri to his lessons today.”

Oh, that's right, he was supposed to return to his studies today. He frowned not really wanting to leave his fathers side just yet.

“Of course.” Byleth said simply. Dimitri blanched as he felt that cold gaze lock onto him. It was at this moment that he became painfully aware that he was still in his night clothes. He resisted the urge to hide underneath the covers.

“Just wait outside.” Dimitris fathers said, saving Dimitri from further embarrassment.

Byleth nodded before exiting the room, closing the door with a. soft click.

Dimitri got out of the bed carefully and started to get ready. A big part of him wanted to beg his father to postpone the lessons for at least another week but he felt that he had been indulging himself far too much these past few weeks. He sighed as he finished up the last of the buttons before making his way out the door.

“Aren’t you going to eat before you head out?”

Dimitri looked at the food for a long moment.The cooks had taken the time to make his favorite food. “I’m not particularly hungry this morning. I'll be sure to get something to eat during lunch.”

His father gave him a concerned look which Dimitri did his best to ignore. “Then at least give your old man a hug before you go.”

Dimitri couldn't help but smile as he ran into his father's hug.

“Be safe, and don't give your new retainer a hard time.”

“ Of course not father.” He said before grabbing his things and heading outside.

Dimitri opened the door carefully, finding his personal retainer standing right next to the doorway. Her cool gray eyes gazing down at him.

“Are you ready, your highness?”She said looking to Dimitri for confirmation.

“Yes, of course.” He said walking in the direction of the library. Byleth followed closely behind.

The walk was awkward to say the least. Dimitri wasn't accustomed to this much silence. His last retainer…

Dimitri shook his head. He didn't really want to think about that right now, but he definitely didn't want to remain this to continue so he figured if Byleth isn’t going to start the conversation he might as well.

“So what do you think about the castle?” He asked hoping his nervousness did not show too much.

Byleth looked at Dimitri for a second. There was a long pause and for a moment Dimitri thought she would just ignore his question before she finally answered.

“Its nice, pretty big.” 

Well at least she answered. Dimitri thought, though he would be lying if he said he was satisfied with the response.

“Have you been settling in all right here.” He tried.

Another long pause. “A little.” She said finally.

The silence, if it were even possible, became even more unbearable than before. He tried to ignore the prickles of discomfort as they walked but to no avail. 

Dimitri couldn't help but feel a little giddy when he saw the large doors of the library.

“Thank you for bringing me to my lessons today. I’ll be done in about two hours, so you can get some lunch if you like.”

Byleth just nodded her head in understanding.

Figuring that was the end of that. Dimitri went inside and settled into his lessons. 

Dimitri tucked away his notes in the assigned draw before waving goodbye to his teacher. These lessons had been particularly grueling. It seemed his teacher wanted to make up for all the time that he had missed. Which could only mean that he would have an equally hard time in the training grounds. He opened the door of the library and was shocked to find Byleth sitting down on the floor her arms crossed over her legs.

“Did you wait here the entire time.” Dimitri said incredulously, staring openly at his new retainers slouched form. 

Byleth stood up quickly nodding her head in agreement. “I didn't want to risk getting lost. It took me two hours to find your fa-, your majesty’s room this morning.” She said quickly correcting herself.

“Oh.” Dimitri said lamely. He was supposed to head to the training grounds next but. “Would you like to join me for lunch? That way you will be able to find it later when I am not here.” He was sure his father wouldn't mind. 

“If it's not too much trouble.”

Dimitri shook his head. “Not at all. I’m feeling a bit famished myself.” He said steeling himself for another round of uncomfortable silence. 

Byleth cleared her throat catching Dimitris attention. He looked up at her curiously. Her eyes locked with hers for a second before she looked forward.

“How were your lessons.” She asked.

Dimitri blinked for a moment before breaking into a small smile. “Well, if I were to be honest, a little tedious..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is just awkward and will continue to be awkward for the foreseeable future.


	3. Day 10

Dimitri looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his Sunday best, the cloak his father gave him last winter hung on his shoulder. The maids told him he looked regal. Dimitri thought he looked like an overdressed peacock.

There was a knock on the door, signaling the start of his day. “Ill be right there.” Dimitri called out, putting away the last of his things neatly. He rushed to open the door and found his personal retainer staring down at him. He felt a discomfort wash over him, guilt following soon after. 

Even after spending a few days with his new retainer she still wasn't used to her presence or her odd quirks. Dimitri had quickly figured out that, for whatever reason, that just happened to be her way. He could tell through her attempts at conversation with him that she this whole ordeal was just as hard for her as it was for him. She was at least trying and it was up to Dimitri to try as well.

“Good morning Byleth. I hope you slept well.” He said smiling up at his personal retainer.

“I did, thank you for asking your highness.” She said moving to the side so that Dimitri could go through. They walked together making idle chatter. Dimitri doing most of the talking but Byleth did manage to jump in with a few words of her own and a couple of questions. They didn't talk about anything special. Dimitri mostly focused on superficial things like the weather or what the cooks were serving that day.

When Dimitri rounded the corner he found that Byleth had fallen a few steps behind. “Is something the matter Byleth.”

“Isn’t the library this way.” Byleth said pointing to the hallway behind her.

“Yes but I don't have lessons today. We have to go to mass.”

“Oh.” She says after a moment following into step with Dimitri.

“Did nobody tell you?” Dimitri said. His retainers were always briefed on his schedule.

“No. I haven't really talked with anyone other than you and the King.”

“Have the staff not introduced themselves to you?” Dimitri said a little confused. 

“They have, we just haven't talked a lot.”

Dimitri felt a surge of irritation. He thought his staff were better than this. They certainly never treated his previous retainers like that. It wasn't like he hadn’t noticed. The staff were noticeably distant from Byleth. He could tell that most of them went out of their way to avoid them. Still, hadn’t he been the same way as well. Dimitri felt the familiar guilt swirl within him again. “I guess I have not been doing my part in helping you get acquainted with my schedule. We can go over it today over tea if you like?”

There was another long pause.

“I would appreciate that very much, your highness.” 

They reached the cathedral soon after that. With not much time to spare. There was already a small crowd of people lining up to enter the church’s halls.The crowd easily dispersed when they arrived allowing them to the front of the church with ease.  
Once they settled down into their seats he could see Byleth look around. 

“So what's this all about.” Byleth whispered to Dimitri.

“What do you mean?” He said. “We are at mass.”

“I dont know what that is.”

“Its where we pray to the Goddess.” Dimitri said incredulously.

“The Goddess?”

“You’ve never heard of the Goddess.” Dimitri just about shouted before he could stop himself. He ducked his head in shame not needing to look around to know that there were a few eyes looking at him in disapproval. “How have you lived in Fodlan and not know about the Goddess.” Dimitri said in a hushed whisper.

“My father never told me anything about that.”

Dimitri looked at Byleth confused. “But wasn't your father the captain of the Knights of Seiros?”

There was a beat of silence. “That's the first I’ve heard of it.” Dimitri narrowed his eyes. Byleths expression was still virtually unreadable, her tone painfully neutral, but there was something about Byleths demeanor that told him that she was upset.

“I’m sorry, ” Dimitri feeling like he had overstepped. “I was being insensitive.”

“You only said the truth.”

Dimitri didnt know what to say after that and thankfully he didn't really have too, mass was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but theres another chapter coming up tonight, if your into that.


	4. Day 20

Byleth had been here almost three weeks and she still didn't have a good grasp of the layout of the castle. Her father always said she had a good sense of direction but maybe that only applied to the country and not maze like castles. She was supposed to pick up Dimitri from his lessons at the library to the training grounds, but at this rate Dimitri would be the one to find her. Again.

She sighed, not knowing if being a personal retainer really suited her. She tried another hallway, finding it a lot more familiar than previous walkthroughs.

Then there was the sound of a crash that caused her to jump. She frowned, before she slowly made her way in the direction of the sound. The loud noises continued getting progressively louder as she got closer. The voices becoming a lot more audible. One of them sounded painstakingly familiar, but she couldn't quite a face to voice. Once she found the door she gripped her sword tightly. Taking a deep breath she went to open the door, only to find that it had already been swung violently open. 

She doesn't get much of a warning before a small figure barreled into her causing the both of them to fall down on the floor. Byleth was a little dazed but she quickly got to her fee and grabbed her sword. When she looked she found herself looking at a small boy with a large scowl on his face and right behind him, inside the room was Lord Rodrigue.

Oh

“I’m sorry, I thought something was -“

“Get out of my way.” The small boy said picking himself up quickly and pushing Byleth, running off somewhere else in the castle.

She looked to Lord Rodrigue who looked a mix of frustrated and irritated. She looked down at the floor. “My apologies I did not mean to interrupt Lord Rodrigue.”

Lord Rodrigue sighed. “No need to apologize, you caught us at the tail end of our conversation.”

“Okay.” Byleth said unsure what else to say. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Dimitri?” He said, the question sounding more like an accusation.

“I, uh, got lost.” She said settling for honesty.

“I see.” He said, before walking up to Byleth. “Then I suppose I'll take you. He’s taking his history lessons today, correct.”

“Yes, at the library.” Byleth said stepping out of the doors archway to let Lord Rodrigue through.

They walked together in relative silence passing a few of the castle staff. They bowed their heads to Rodrigue. Once they passed she could feel their gazes burn a hole on their back. 

So far she hadn’t really made any meaningful connections with anyone at the castle. Though, that wasn't surprising. She recognized that her demeanor could often be a little off-putting to say the least. The only ones who could read her was her father and the mercenaries that she traveled with. With her father gone and the mercenaries heading off to their next mission in the next few days she would have no one. She tried not to linger on those thoughts for too long.

She heard a cough that caught her attention. “That was my son, Felix that I was speaking with.”

“Oh.” She said, caught off guard by the revelation.

“Since your going to be working for the king you might as well know. Given that my eldest used to be Dimitris previous retainer.” 

Byleth frowned that could only mean. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

“Thank you.” Lord Rodrigue said with a sigh. “Given what's happened that boy might give you a hard time. Just as a forewarning.”

“I appreciate it.” Byleth said with a nod. The rest of the trip they traveled in silence, reaching the library very quickly. They arrived just in time it seemed, Dimitri had just finished his lessons and was just exiting. Once he caught sight of them he had a curious expression on his face.

“Lord Rodrigue, it's good to see you.”

“Likewise, young prince.” Lord Rodrigue said in greeting, his expression growing warmer. 

“Was there something you needed?”

“Not at all, I was just showing Byleth to the library. I best be on my way.” He said with a wave. He looked at Byleth sharply. “Do your best not to get lost again.”

“Ill try.” Byleth said.

“What happened while I was gone?”

“Um well..”


	5. Day 21

Byleth wakes up before the sun lights the morning sky. She hadn’t needed to wake up this early in a long time. Her new routine at the castle allowed her to indulge in a couple more hours of sleep than she was accustomed to. When you were living the life of a mercenary, your schedule usually revolved around the jobs that were taken. Today would be the exception to her new life.

As early as she had woken up, she didn't really have a lot of time before she had to go pick up Dimitri for lessons. She got ready as quickly as she could and made her way out the door. She made her way through the halls, walking past several castle staff. She could feel their curious looks but thankfully nobody had made the attempt to question her. 

Once she reached the castle gates she could see that the sky was starting to turn pink. She frowned, quickening her pace, but before she could leave the castle she found herself stopped by the castle guards.

“Where are you going so early in the morning.” The guard said, suspicion evident in his tone.

“I’m heading to town.” She said honestly.

“Do you have permission from his majesty to leave the castle.” The guard said with a glare. “Given that your his highness’s retainer you can't just be wandering off wherever you please.”

Byleth frowned, nobody had told her she needed permission to leave the castle. She understood she had a job but she had more than enough time to go into town and come before the day officially started.

“I won't be long I swear.” Byleth says. “I just need to-“

The guard sighed, rolling his eyes. “Sorry kid, no can do. You need to take your duties more serious if your going to be working with the royal household.”

Byleth clenched her fists, looking at the quickly rising soon and finding her time slowly run out. At this rate she’d surely be late. The guard looked at her expectantly waiting for her to go back into the castle.

Byleth looked to the guard, to the castle, to the entrance and decided to make a stupid mistake. 

The guard, who had quickly caught wind of her plan tried to grab her which Byleth managed to avoid. “Hey, wait, get back here.” He yelled, making chase. She made a break for gate, noting the two guards that stood blocking her way.

“Don’t be stupid, kid.” She heard the guard from behind her call out.

She gritted her teeth. The guards ahead of her had thier shields at the ready, blocking her way from moving. Once she got close enough she went in the only opening she had left underneath them. The speed she picked up allowing her to slide easily, the trade off being a few scrapes but she didn't care about that at the moment. Once on the other side she heard a loud crash followed by the sound of guards yelling.

She jumped to her feet quickly, wanting to put as much distance from her and the guards as possible. Though, she couldn't help looking back and seeing the bundled heap of armor and limbs. She couldn't help but smile at her little victory.

She rushed through the town, not having the luxury of slowing down and taking stock of her surroundings. It didnt help that she didnt know the area very well, or the actual place she was supposed to be at. The only thing she knew was that it was an inn close to the castle and it was called ‘The Smilin Lion’. 

After running a couple of blocks she found it. Byleth felt another burst of energy as she burst through the inn doors looking. She tried to catch her breath looking around frantically. She frowned finding the inn empty and filled with a few snoring drunkards but none that were familiar.

“Can I help you.” Byleth turned to find a concerned looking women staring at her.  
Byleth looked at the ground, a little embarrassed by her frantic behavior. “I was looking for a mercenary company.”

“Mercenary… Oh!” The women exclaimed. “Those boys, they were a loud bunch. They mentioned you would be coming by.” She said making her way to the counter. “You just missed them I’m afraid.”

“Oh.” Byleth said, the familiar feeling of disappointment filling her.

Even after all that she really didn't make it in time.

The women looked at her in concern before pulling something out from one of the drawers. “But they did leave you with this.” She said, showing Byleth a small envelope.

Byleth blinked, walking up to the women. The women gave a small warm smile which gave Byleth the confidence she needed to grab the letter. She undid the string a little surprised by the amount of papers. She went over the contents of the letter unable to stop herself from smiling.

“It wont be the same without ya, kid.”

“Make sure not to slack off. Just because you got a cushy job at the castle doesn’t give you the right to get lazy.”

“It was a pleasure serving with you father and working with you kid.”

“If everything doesn't work out, you know you always have a place with us.”

There was more. It looked like everyone in the company had written something. Even the grumpiest mercenary members had left some kind words for Byleth leaving her conflicted. On one hand she was happy that she had something to remember them by but on the other hand, sad to lose the last few people that really knew her.   
It was bittersweet.

It left her wondering if she had made the right decision in staying in the kingdom. After a few moments and going over the words she tore her gaze away from the papers, rolling them up and putting them in her contents.

“Thank you.” She said before bowing her head and leaving the inn.

She made her way to the castle slowly. She was already in trouble and by the look at the position of the sun she was already late to pick up Dimitri. She sighed, she wondered if all this trouble was for nothing. 

It didn't take long for the guards to find her. The guard in question glared down at her. “Your coming with me kid.” He said, his arms crossed. She just nodded her head, resigned to her fate. 

When they reached the castle she was met by the disapproving looks of the guards and staff alike. She settled for looking straight ahead doing her best to ignore the attention. The guard leads her to a part of the castle that she’s never been to before. They stop outside a large set of doors. 

“Wait here. The King wants to speak with you.” The guard said, his tone leaving no room for argument. The guard went inside the room. Byleth pushed down the desire to peek inside the room and stared resolutely at the wall across from her. After a few moments the guard opened the door ushering her in.

She stepped foot inside the room. She took a moment to take in the room. It was large, bigger than any room she’d been in and that included the cathedral. At the end of the large room was the king, sitting on a large throne covered with several jewelers and crystals. She didn't have much time to admire the room before she hears the guard clear his throat impatiently.

She gets the hint, hurrying to the front of the room. King Lambert sat at the throne, he still looked a little worse for wear but Byleth guessed that he was feeling well enough to do some of his duties. 

“Good morning Byleth, heard you gave the guards some trouble today.” He said, a large smile adorning his face.

“Um,yes?” She could feel the glare of the guards burning the side of her face. Not wanting to cause any further trouble she continued. “I apologize for inconveniencing you, your majesty.” Byleth said, preferring to look at her shoes then at the king. 

“I see.” King lambert said. “Would you kindly leave us for a moment.”

The guard did a double take. His shock obvious on his face.”B-but, your majesty-“

King Lambert raised his hand.” That’ll be all for today.” 

“Of course your majesty.” He said before turning to throwing one more irritated look at Byleth before exiting.

“What made you leave the castle in such a hurry?” King Lambert asked. He didn't look particularly upset. If Byleth were being completely honest, he looked amused.

“I wanted to see my dads company off.” She said. “They told me they managed to secure a job somewhere in Alliance territory and were planning on leaving at dawn. I figured it would be the last time I would see them.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” King Lambert says. “They must have been happy that you bid them farewell.”

Byleth clenches her fists. “I didn't make it. They left before I could say goodbye.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” He says with a sympathic look on his face.

There’s a long silence. 

“What will be my punishment.” Byleth asks eventually. There's no point in avoiding it anymore. She had broken the rules after all.

“Hmm,” He says thoughtfully. “Well, given how upset the guards were. I suppose you can spend a week cleaning the stables.”

Byleth frowned. That seemed like an awfully light sentence given the fact that the guards seemed to have been looking for her all over town. She’s about to question it, before she figured it was best to not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Understood, your majesty.” She said with a bow.

“Then with that your dismissed.” He said cheerfully. “Next time, feel free to ask me for the day.”

Byleth nodded her head before leaving.

When she exited the chambers she found, much to her surprise, Dimitri waiting for her in the hallway. He wore a guilty expression on his face. “Byleth!” He exclaimed. “I, I see your in good health.” 

“Yes.” She said carefully. 

Dimitri coughed. “You caused caught a stir today. The whole castle was looking for you.”

She felt a twinge of guilt twist in her gut. “I apologize for my absence your highness.” She says with a bow. “I know it doesn't really excuse it, but I really wasn't trying to avoid my job.”

“No, it is quite alright.” Dimitri said quickly. “We were all just worried. You left without really saying much.”

“I’m sorry, your highness, I just had an important meeting that I couldn't have missed.” And still missed she thought. 

“Not to overstep my bounds but what was the important meeting about?”

Byleth felt tired all of a sudden. She didn't really want to spend a third time thinking about the same disheartening experience.

“I dont really want to talk about it.” Byleth said. She should have been more tactful, given that she was talking to the crown prince of the kingdom. She shouldn’t be risking her job so soon after such a blunder. But if Dimitri was upset he didn't show it, only nodded his head and turned around.

“Perhaps some other time then. Let’s go, I am practicing with lances today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: whys this the longest chapter.
> 
> Me: I love nameless, supportive mercenaries that love Byleth unconditionally.


	6. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, but the next one is gonna be pretty long. Also this is a good time as any to let you guys know that if you have any requests for Byleth & Dimitri bonding nows the time.

It had been a week since his personal retainer had ‘escaped’. The event had been the center of all the castle staff gossip and had shown no signs of slowing. Dimitri had certainly tried but had very little success. Everywhere he went he heard those whispers of how the crown princes personal retainer was cold and unfeeling. That they were clearly unhinged and to leave them alone with the prince was a clear mistake. What could the King be thinking putting someone so clearly suspicious under the royal payroll. Dimitri heard all these and worse yet, they did it within earshot of Byleth themselves. 

The first time it happened, Dimitri made it a point to scold the staff that participated. It wasn't until the staff had looked plenty ashamed did Dimitri release them. Byleth, who had stood at his side the entire time said nothing.

“I apologize for their behavior. As staff of the royal household they should know better than to treat their peers like that.” He said unable to hide the hint of irritation from his tone.

Byleth just shrugged. “It's no bother your highness. I’m used to it.”

Dimitri frowned. “The fact that you're ‘used’ to it makes this more alarming. You should not have to be used to such behavior.”

Byleth shook her head. “That's not what I meant.” She looked away from Dimitri for a moment. “I understand that I’m a little.. odd.” She said carefully. “And as a result people tend to avoid me. Its something thats happened for as long as I can remember.”

Dimitri felt a pang of guilt run through his heart. Because hadn’t he done the same in the beginning. Still, just like the rest of them, Dimitri was wrong about Byleth. She has proven to be an extremely attentive retainer in the short time she has been there. And through the time that Dimitri spent with her he could see little glimpses of humanity peeking underneath that blank mask. He saw it in the little conversations that they had when they walked from destination to destination. The way she paused for a few moments to gather her thoughts before answering a question.

“Even so, that does not make their treatment just.” 

He didn't need to look up to know that Byleth was looking at him with that unreadable expression.

“No, probably not.” She acknowledged before walking to the doorway effectively ending the conversation. “We should head out, your highness. You have a meeting with your father. Dimitri not knowing what else to say followed his personal retainer out the door.

Dimitri recalled the memory with a frown. He was laying on the bed at a loss of what to do. He wanted his personal retainer to feel comfortable in their new home. He wanted them to get the respect of someone in the royal household deserved. Despite her demeanor, her and her father had done so much for Dimitris family it was insulting that anyone should think otherwise. It wasn't like they were there. Dimitri sat bolt upright, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. 

What he needed to figure out was how to make Byleth feel more welcome, but how? He had known Byleth a little over a month and he still didn't know much about her not even superficial things like her favorite meal or the way she liked her tea.  
“That's it.” Dimitri said, a plan forming in his head. “He needed to show Byleth his appreciation. If he managed to discover her favorite things perhaps he could make an official welcoming party in her favor.

He rushed to his desk writing out his plan. He would need to inform his father about his endeavor maybe even Lord Rodrigue.


	7. Day 32

To start, Dimitri had insisted that they eat together for breakfast that morning. This in itself was an odd request given that since Byleth had worked there, Dimitri had not once eaten breakfast. She didn't really think about it af first. She assumed that the young prince had his breakfast in his room like the first time he went to pick him up. But apparently that was not the case. Based off the cooks chatter, the prince had not had breakfast since that ‘day’. 

So when Dimitri asked her, she agreed easily figuring that the request was a positive change. The answer left Dimitri positively beaming as he walked ahead of her. Byleth stood a little confused by the action before following quickly behind him.

They reached the grand hall fairly quickly. She had eaten here once and only once. The first time being when Dimitri had invited her to lunch on her first day as his personal retainer. An event that quickly caused her to get reprimanded by the head of the castle staff. Apparently, it was sacrilegious for a commoner to sit down at the royal dining table regardless of their status as a personal retainer. 

After that, she had eaten lunch in the kitchen and whenever Dimitri asked her to join him she would lie and tell him she wasn't hungry. She expected to do the same thing after she dropped Dimitri off but just as she was about to leave to the kitchen she felt a hand grab her. She blinked before turning slowly, finding Dimitris small hand on her wrist.

“Your highness?” Byleth said in confusion. Dimitri flushed from the attention as he let go of Byleth. 

After a few moments he seemed to have gathered himself, looking at Byleth with a determined look on his face. “I was wondering if you would join me this morning.” 

Just as Byleth is about to say her practiced line Dimitri puts up his hand as if already expecting her protest. “I understand you might not be hungry. But we can at least share a cup of tea together.”

She frowned, she should say no. But Dimitris earnest expression made it difficult. After a moment of deliberation she figured that she could handle another earful from the head of house.

“Okay.” She agreed. 

Dimitris smile was back and if it was possible brighter than before. She couldn't help fidgeting under the attention. “Ill, uh, get the tea.” She said not so eloquently. “Chamomile, correct?”

Now it was Dimitris turn to fidget. “Well, I’ve been a little tired of Chamomile tea recently.” He coughed not looking Byleth directly in the eye. “I was wondering if you could perhaps recommend your favorite.”

Byleths favorite tea? If she were being honest she didn't drink enough tea to have really formed an opinion on what's her favorite. Growing up, tea was a delicacy only reserved for festival nights or on the rare occasions when Byleth was sick. 

Now there was a fond memory she completely forgot about. She remembered a summer where the company had been pelted with rain for several days. Byleth, had gotten unsurprisingly sick. She didn't remember much, but what she did remember was finding an inn and laying on a bed for the first time in probably months. Her father hovering over her, concern etched into his face. She couldn't quite remember what he said, but she did recall sitting up and having a cracked cup handed to her carefully. She remembered her father encouraging her to take a sip. She listened without much complaint taking a sip and feeling comforted by the warmth. She had remembered asking what the tea was called.

It was-

“Byleth?”

She blinked, looking into the concerned face of the young prince. “Oh right.” She said sheepishly. She needed to stop spacing out, her bad habit was getting out of hand.

“I suppose,” She said carefully. “I'm quite fond of White tea.”

“White tea,understood Byleth.” Dimitri said as if Byleth had not stood there for an embarrassingly long time. “Please take a seat while I let the staff know.” He said gesturing to the chair in front of them.”

Byleth furrowed her brows. “Shouldn’t I…” It was too late, Dimitri had already scurried off through the kitchen doors. She sighed, carefully pulling the chair back so as not to scuff the floor beneath. 

After a few moments Dimitri came through the doors. “I have informed the staff.” He said taking a seat next to Byleth. “It should only be a moment.” 

“Understood your highness.” She says with a nod.

Dimitris demeanor changes for a brief second. A subtle frown graced his lips before it went away. Perhaps Byleth imagined it?

”It really is no problem.”

Just as Dimitri said this, the doors to the kitchen open. One of the servants was carefully pushing a cart with a plate full of food and some tea. One they reached the table, the servant looked curiously at Byleth before unloading all the items and making a hasty retreat.

That was definitely..odd?

Dimitri didn't seem to pay it any mind as he distributed the cups and grabbed his plate. Just as he was about to grab the teapot Byleth stopped him. 

“Please, let me. If you do anymore I think I might be out of the job.” She says grabbing the teapot carefully and pouring Dimitri the first cup of the morning.

Dimitri has a funny expression on his face. He opens his mouth as if to say something before he closes it, mind changed. Byleth politely ignores the behavior moving on to her cup and give it a careful pour. She grabs the cup blowing on it so as to cool the temperature. She feels eyes on her as she takes a long sip appreciating the flavor.

“Is the tea to your liking.” Dimitri questions.

She cant help but give a small smile.

“Its tastes just like how I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be longer but it just felt like the right place to stop ya know?


End file.
